Songfic Series
by G. Malfoy
Summary: This is my series of songfics. Each song is a different pairing or person's song...get it? Well, just read them and you'll get it. ~Enjoy~
1. Default Chapter

Hello all!! I hope you all are having a happy Christmas/Holiday season so far! Well, my school is off for break now and I get bored, so when I hear songs on the radio, being the pathetic twit that I am I compared them to Harry Potter characters and get ideas to make up stories about previously mentioned characters; each with their own individual song. Now, before you go on to the next chapter...READ THIS!!!!  
  
None of these stories are going to relate to each other as of now (I might change that). Each chapter will be a different song for a different character. Well I hope you enjoy reading this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it and doing research on it. ~Enjoy~ *************************************************************  
  
P.S. If you have any ideas for songs, please let me know...however I must inform you, the pairings that are fixed in my head will stay and never be changed. They are:  
  
Ginny and Draco Hermione and Harry  
  
Any others I can be flexible with, just please, please, please don't break apart my pairings. Alrighty...I will be updating frequently...~Enjoy~  
  
~Midnight Rose 


	2. Draco's Song

Okay, this is chapter one everyone! I'm so excited! ^_^ Anyway, this chapter is for Draco. It is "I'm Moving On" by Rascal Flatts. Well, here goes nothing.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not the song, not the characters...oh sure, rub it in my face....^_- *************************************************************  
  
It was somewhat dark as a shadowed figure stepped out onto the stage, aka: the Great Hall head table platform. In the figures hand was a guitar. The figure walked to the middle of the stage and sat in a chair. Behind it was another figure seated at a drum set and next to the figure was yet another figure, also holding a guitar. Suddenly the light came on, though it was a low light. The figure was none other than Draco Malfoy. The figure at the drum set was Ron Weasley, and the figure to his left was Harry Potter. Now, two years ago, this would have seemed quite strange, however, since the end of their sixth year, or as some refer to it, "The Great War", when the Dark Lord had fallen once and for all, they had ended the feud begun by their great ancestors. Now, in fact, they were quite good friends (AN: blah blah blah...I know I'm dragging this out, but bear with me.). Then suddenly the music started and Draco began to sing.  
  
I've dealt with my ghosts and faced all my demons Finally content with a past I regret I've found you find strength in your moments of weakness For once I'm at peace with myself I've been burdened with blame, trapped in the past for too long I'm movin' on  
  
I've lived in this place and I know all the faces Each one is different but they're always the same They mean no harm but it's time that I face it They'll never allow me to change But I never dreamed home would end up where I don't belong I'm movin' on  
  
At this point, Harry started to sing with him.  
  
I'm movin' on At last I can see life has been patiently waiting for me And I know there's no guarentee's, but I'm not alone There comes a time in everyone's life When all you can see are the years passing by And I have made up my mind that those days are gone  
  
Draco returned to singing solo.  
  
I sold what I could and packed what I couldn't Stopped to fill up on my way out of town I've loved like I should but lived like I shouldn't I had to lose everything to find out Maybe forgiveness will find me somewhere down this road I'm movin' on  
  
Harry once again started singing with him.  
  
I'm movin' on At last I can see life has been patiently waiting for me And I know there's no guarantees, but I'm not alone There comes a time in everyone's life When all you can see are the years passing by And I have made up my mind that those days are gone Draco kept singing while I'm movin' on I'm movin' on  
  
Everyone was silent as the song ended. They had never seen this side of Draco Malfoy before. The side that showed emotion, talked about personal things; they weren't sure what to think. No, not sure at all until a girl of sixteen with deep red hair, stood and began to clap. Soon everyone else had joined. Draco sat and looked, smiling, at his girlfriend, Ginny Weasley. Ginny smiled back, "I love you." She mouthed. "I love you, too." He mouthed back to her. They continued to look at each other for some time. "I'm moving on." He sand silently to himself, before walking down to Ginny and kissing her. ************************************************************* Alright, I know this was short, but did you like it? Hmm? Ahh, what if you didn't? I'll be crushed; my mortal life will come to an end...oh well I still have my immortal one...hmm. Anyway, review if you love me...and you do!  
  
Remember, GIVE ME IDEAS!!!  
  
~Midnight Rose 


End file.
